Truth or Dare
by Alania Black
Summary: 12 OCAUHPSM: BZSF. Never, in the time that they’d been playing Truth or Dare, had anyone else joined the Slytherins. Until now.


This is part 12 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Seamus Finnigan and Mr. Blaise Zabini.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, AU, random sexual exploits. Mentions of HG/GG and HP/DM

DISCLAIMER: I prefer my fantasies with a lot more sex and a lot less death, personally.

SUMMARY: #12; OCAUHPSM: BZ/SF. Never, in the time that they'd been playing Truth or Dare, had anyone else joined the Slytherins. Until now.

NOTE: As with most of my fics recently, this is an AU in which a certain Dark Lord didn't rise again. I think, personally, that we have enough of death and war in our own world and that people barely old enough to go off and fight should _not_ have to structure their fantasy world around a war as well. So this is dedicated to all those who died, were injured or lost someone in the wars, terrorist attacks, poverty, oppression, disease and mistreatment that have plagued human society. Love the world, Dude.

I apologise for the Slytherin girls. Sara Heather is mine, and I found obscure references to a "Moon" and Morag, so I made them Slytherins. If anyone can tell me differently, I'd appreciate it. Also, Cookies to anyone who knows where Daphne Moon comes from

Truth or Dare.

It is an interesting game, Wizard's Truth or Dare. It was created in the early 1900s by a Muggleborn Witch who derived it from the Muggle game she used to play as a child. It can be bought in a starter pack, and added to over time. Its contents include a large bottle of Veritaserum, a pack of Truth and Dare cards and a list of possible sub games that can be played. The standard game is that each person has a shot of some alcoholic beverage and a glass of dilute Veritaserum, which is sipped before truths to ensure honesty. If they chose to forfeit, they must down the entire shot of alcohol, however, only three forfeits were allowed before it became a "Change" - they had to do it, but they could ask for a second Truth or Dare if the one they had was that bad. This usually leads to a lot of drunken idiocy, especially when the people involved are hormone-driven seventeen year olds.

Said seventeen (and eighteen) year olds just happened to be the entire Seventh Year Slytherins - Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Daphne Moon, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Sara Heather and Morag MacDougal.

These ten men and women had discovered fairly quickly into their time at Hogwarts that they were quite the outcasts. When there were other Slytherins older than them, they looked down on them as younger and discarded them. The younger Slytherins looked up at them with fear and, although eager to please, were too afraid to be counted as friends. This left them in an uncomfortably isolated position amongst their House - an affliction that all Slytherins suffered. However, unlike the other houses, who could turn to each other if their House became too isolated, the Slytherins were hated and reviled by the other Houses. This meant that the only people they had was each other - something that also lead to Slytherin House being the most loyal and tight-knit group, despite outside prejudice that they would simply turn on each other at any given moment.

They had discovered, in their Sixth Year, that their responsibilities often meant that they didn't get to spend much time together, so the suggestion of a "Game Night" came about. And so, every Friday, all ten members of Slytherin Seventh Year could be found inside the Seventh Year Boys Dorms, from about 5pm onwards. They had also discovered that, being such a large group, there were few games they could feasibly play together. Sara had been the one to suggest Truth or Dare, as she'd been given it at Christmas and she'd never played it. They still enjoyed the game, twisting the rules whenever they got bored and coming up with new, creative ways to play every time.

So far, in just over a year that they'd been playing, only one person had ever missed these games, and that had been Greg, because he'd been in a coma in the Hospital Wing after he'd collapsed from a low blood-sugar level the day before his birthday. And, in that time, no one else had _ever_ been invited along. So when Greg suggested inviting others - _Gryffindors_ - the reaction he got was less that warm.

"You want to do _what_?" Daphne growled at him.

"I want to invite Hermione and her friends to join us on Friday." Greg replied calmly.

"But _why_?" Draco asked, looking shocked.

"It's my birthday, and I haven't exactly had a good run of them, have I? But, Hermione's my... friend, and I want her to be with me when I celebrate my birthday. And the others will obviously want to come along to look after her, and I'm sure it'll make her more comfortable and -."

"That enough, Greg. You had us at your birthday. We can't exactly deny you that, can we?" Blaise answered diplomatically. As well as spending last year in the Hospital Wing, Greg had also had Food Poisoning in Fourth Year, been locked in a closet by Fifth Years (he was in First Year at the time), and, in Fifth Year, he'd received an Owl telling him his father was in Azkaban for Death Eater related activities and his mother had, upon hearing this news, committed suicide. The fact that he was healthy and well was enough cause for celebration.

"We can't hold it here." Pansy put in. Theo nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"I think I know where we can hold it." Draco spoke up.

Two days later, the Seventh Year Slytherins met with the Gryffindors in the Room of Requirement. They had all raised their eyebrows at Greg, who'd created the room, when they noticed that there was a four poster bed in the corner. Aside from that, the room looked like the Slytherin Common Room, with some free space and a table to sit the drinks on. Hermione had, apparently, explained the rules, and so they all settled down (most of the Gryffindors looking rather nervous) and began playing the game.

Greg started off, and immediately called on Pansy.

"I chose Dare." She said imperiously. The false snobbishness vanished at the wicked smirk crossing his face.

"I Dare you, Dear, to... suck Vince off." She downed her shot before he'd even finished. Blaise watched, amused, as Seamus' eyes widened. The others all looked shocked, but Seamus, Blaise noted, looked... _hopeful_. His gaze caught Blaise's, and he smirked slightly.

"Aww, Panse, you wimping out? It's not that bad, really. And I should know." He told her pointedly. She just grinned wickedly.

The game continued in this way for a while longer, Truths and Dares being called out at an increasingly daring way as everyone became more than a little intoxicated. Most of the Slytherins had taken to drinking even though they weren't Forfeiting and, Blaise noted, Seamus was doing so as well, although the other Gryffindors seemed determined to stay as sober as possible. Eventually, Pansy called on Draco, who was now out of Forfeits.

"Draco, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He growled instantly, looking slightly wary.

"I dare you to kiss Weasley for one minute - tongues included." Draco seemed to turn a light shade of green, although it was nothing compared to Ron.

"Change." He sighed, knowing that this put him in a terribly vulnerable position.

"The do it to Potter, instead." Draco nodded, looking defeated. Pansy Summoned the sand timer, and Draco moved across to kneel in front of Harry, who had taken to sitting on the floor about twenty minutes ago. Harry had automatically taken to his knees, and had tilted his chin up to Draco without a word. One of Draco's hands came out and gently tugged Harry's glasses off, caressing his cheek for a second before leaning in to press his lips against Harry's in a gentle, passionate kiss. Seamus caught Blaise's eye and smiled shyly at him when Blaise licked his lips seductively and grinned. Blaise couldn't help but smile as well; the sandy-haired Gryffindor was just too cute.

Ron, watching the scene in shock, couldn't help but wonder just _where_ Harry had learned to kiss like that, especially since the last Ron knew, Harry's sexual exploits were limited to a disastrous date with Cho Chang in Fifth Year.

When Draco pulled away, he attached a scowl to his face as Harry wiped his hand across his lips, scowling as well. Draco sat, ignoring the wondering looks he was receiving, and turned to Ron.

"Weasley, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ron declared challengingly. Draco sat back, humming quietly.

"I Dare you to... stand on one foot with a hand on your head and your pinky finger from the other hand on your nose and sing the Hogwarts Chant to the tune of "What We Could Have Been", by the Weird Sisters." Even Harry fought to contain his laugh as Ron, blushing deeply, complied. Finally he finished, and resumed his seat beside Harry. He then called on the still-laughing Gryffindor. Harry straightened up, sobering slightly.

"Umm, Truth this time I think." He said, a little giggle forcing it's was out.

"What the hell kind of sexual exploits have you gotten up to without telling us, since the last we knew, you could _not_ kiss like that, and had no experience beyond that date with Cho in Fifth Year." Harry swallowed hard, and Blaise noticed the Draco stiffened slightly beside him. Harry had also used up his forfeits, in preventing himself from snogging Hermione, telling them who he had a Crush on and, in one memorable Dare, going down on Ron. Seamus, he remembered, had called out "Oh, Harry, you can do it on me instead!", provoking a lot of laughs all around.

"Change?"

"_Who_ have you gotten -."

"I'll stick to the original question." He hurriedly answered, swallowing his required dose of Veritaserum. "Okay, so, I started with masturbation, as you do, then I gave him handjobs - there was kissing first, but you know that - and I received them, and then we moved on to fellatio, sixty-nines, and frottage, and sex of course - I was on the bottom once as well, but we prefer it the other way - and we've also tried rimming. We did it in the shower, the bath, the Great Hall just after dinner under the Cloak, the Library, beside the Lake, in here, the Astronomy Tower - that was fun and I used a dildo on him there, in his Dorm as well as mine, the Common Rooms, the Potions Classroom and the broom Closet just outside the Great Hall. Err... We've tried bondage, and light S&M, we've used blindfolds, handcuffs - although we prefer using ties - gags, nipple clamps, dildos, butt plugs, the Serpent's Kiss, Merlin's Balls, scented massages and Prometheus' Ring, and we've used a few spells - fellatio spells, touch spells and once a spell that made him feel what I was feeling and vice-versa. We've done pretty much every position in his "karma Sua for Gay Lovers" which is derived from the Muggle "Karma Sutra" but it allows you to do things with spells and auras and stuff. We didn't do position 49 because we didn't have a bar on the ceiling, but we tried it on my broom instead. That's something you only try once. We've role-played, including one where I was the professor and he was the naughty Student, although he said it was a cheek that _I_ was the one punishing _him_, and -."

"Stop!" Ron cried, looking pale and slightly green. The Gryffindors (barring Seamus, who merely looked amused) were staring at Harry with a mixture of disgust and shock.

"Christ Harry, who the hell have you been dating adventurous enough to let you try _that_ and where can I find one?" Seamus exclaimed. Ron groaned in disgust and left, muttering darkly. The others followed him, although Hermione smiled at Harry reassuringly. Harry promptly buried his head in his hands, muttering "I didn't even get to the part about talking Parseltongue.".

"Well, we're going to go, but feel free to come back and join us next time. You're pretty cool, Harry." Pansy declared. The others followed him out, Blaise and Draco going last. It was only when he was outside and the door had closed and melted into the wall did Blaise realise that Draco was still inside. The other Slytherins had already left, but he noticed that Seamus was still waiting.

"So, Harry's screwing Malfoy, huh?" Seamus asked. Blaise nearly fell over in shock.

"What!" Seamus grinned at him.

"Well, from what I know of the other Houses, Gryffindors are too noble to do _half_ that stuff, Hufflepuffs would die of shock if you suggested a different _position_, never mind anything else and Ravenclaws are too clinical. Therefore, only a Slytherin; or those like Harry and I who were nearly put into Slytherin; would do that lot. And, as you've witnessed, Draco stayed with Harry, and there's always been something between those two anyway. Besides, you've been flirting with me all night, Goyle's dating Hermione, Crabbe is in love with Heather and Nott's dating Parkinson. Therefore I deduce that it is Malfoy." Blaise blushed and grinned.

"You... you're amazing."

"No, I'm just slightly empathetic and very observant." Blaise laughed again.

"So, you're looking for someone like Draco?" Seamus moved closer to Blaise.

"No, I'm looking for someone who's extremely gorgeous, preferably dominant, Italian, and up for anything. Know anyone?" Blaise smirked.

"Maybe." He breathed, as Seamus moved closer, breath ghosting across his lips. Blaise then grinned wickedly, and pushed Seamus up against the wall. "It all depends on if you're what he's looking for."

"What's he looking for, then?"

"He's looking for someone who's a wildcat in bed, up for anything and more than able to match up to him. Someone who's willing to try anything once - twice preferably - and is close enough to Harry to persuade him to hand over that book. But, he's also looking for someone he can introduce to his mother. Someone who knows when it's time to be serious and can hold him and listen when he needs it. Someone who's willing to consider marriage and children in the future, but also willing to live in the moment. Someone he can hold hands with when he walks down the street." Seamus smiled gently.

"Well then, I'm definitely your man." Blaise smiled too, and leaned in to kiss him. His lips brushed gently against Seamus' before pressing slightly harder.

"What are you doing?" Blaise jumped away from Seamus, blushing, when he heard Draco's amused question.

"Nothing you two weren't doing, I can assure you." Seamus answered, leering at him. Harry laughed as well.

"So, you're shagging Blaise, I'm shagging Draco,"

"Hermione's shagging Greg." Seamus finished. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Not something I ever want to think about. Come on, we should be getting back." Harry told him.

"We'll walk you." Blaise decided. Harry smiled and he and Draco started walking. Blaise turned to Seamus.

"So, shall we?" Seamus knew he wasn't just talking about walking.

"Yeah, lets." Blaise grinned happily and turned to walk. Just before he did, however, Seamus pulled him back.

"What?" Blaise asked. Seamus just grinned and took his hand. Blaise smiled as well and, hand in hand, they followed Harry and Draco.


End file.
